<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Ties by Jo73</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076077">Family Ties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo73/pseuds/Jo73'>Jo73</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>robron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Reunions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo73/pseuds/Jo73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb needs Daddy Aaron which brings Robert back into Aarons life and together they face all the hurdles together. in the end reunion 0.3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron was sick of his mother interfering in his life so to shut her up he would meet up with this Mac she was setting him up with for one drink to apologies and tell him he was not ready to date. As he made his way to the woolpack his phone went off with number he did not recognise, when he answered it he was shocked to find out it was the children's hospital in Liverpool. They explained they were ringing up about Seb who had been brought in by social service after his Nannie had found him in the apartment on his own and it looked like he had been there few days. They asked if he could come over to the hospital so they could talk more about Seb. He shouted liv as he arrived back at the Mill and explained what had happened as he was looking for his car keys. He asked Liv to text Chas on his phone explaining he wasn't coming but not the real reason. Two minutes later his phone started to ring he just ignored it. </p>
<p>When they arrived at the hospital they were taken to the children's ward and into a side room where Seb was sleep in Childs bed cot and there was nurse and Social worker with him. They moved over to some chairs so they could explain to him what had happened over the last few hours. They told him that the neighbours saw Rebecca leaving the apartment the night before last and has not been seen since. The neighbours only knew Seb was there on his own later in the day when they heard him crying and screaming for his mummy. They knocked on the door but got no answer so they phoned the police who broke in when they got no answer and found Seb sitting in his bed cot in mess, dehydrated and in dirty pull up. As the social worker went to carry on Seb’s nannie Jude came in she explained to him and Liv that she had few days off but Rebecca had friend staying with her. Aaron asked her where Ross and Pete were. She explained that Ross and Rebecca split up as Rebecca was getting more erratic and off with him and Ross could not cope with it anymore so moved out and Pete went with him and then a friend of Rebecca moved in few days later. </p>
<p>After being there for an hour or so Seb woke up and smiled when he saw his Daddy Aaron there. Aaron went over and spoke quietly to him saying Daddy Aaron and Auntie Liv love’s him. Seb asked where his Daddy was? Saying he wanted his daddy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron returns to Emmerdale where he sets his mother straight over Seb</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roberts solicitor Clive arrived and explained to Aaron that he was to get full custody of Seb as that is what Robert wanted and that he would ring him in the next few days if that's ok with you. He also said he didn't think the court would have any problems with it. Once the doctor checked over Seb again Aaron was told he could take him home but to keep up with the fluid intake and to bathe him regularly as to help the sores to heal. </p>
<p>When they returned to Emmerdale and were settling Seb into the Mill Chas turned up banging on the door and shouting that she wanted an explanation as to why he had stood up the blind date she had set up for him. Aaron was about to explain when Liv came down the stairs carrying a crying Seb. Aaron took him and cuddled him until he calmed down and fell asleep. Aaron put Seb on the couch and ushered his mother towards the kitchen table where began to explain that last night he had been called to the children's hospital in Liverpool where Seb had been admitted after he had been found on his own in the apartment over the night and most of the next day and neighbours didn't realise until they heard him crying out. Chas looked shocked but asked why he was not with Ross? Aaron explained that Ross and Rebecca had split up. Well then he can go and stay with Vic why does he have to be with you Chas asked? Because this is what Robert wanted, I knew it Chas said he is dragging you back into his life when you just got over him. Well I won’t let him do that. It’s not up to you mother. Can’t you see she yelled he doesn’t want you to move on and have life after him. That's where your wrong why do you think he cut off contact and started divorce proceedings if he didn't want me to move on.  Seb is my son and I love him, he is your grandson but that does not mean anything to you so just get out now. </p>
<p>Aaron laid down beside Seb and held him close promising him he would be the best father he could be to him better than he ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chas is still sticking her nose in Aaron's business</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning Aaron was sitting at the kitchen table trying to get Seb to eat some of his breakfast when someone knocked at the door. Aaron was expecting interruptions from his family today. Liv opened the door to see disgruntled Paddy standing there. Aaron told Liv to go and help Seb with his breakfast.</p>
<p>Paddy if you are here to tell me I have upset my mother then don’t bother. She had know right to say what she did last night about Seb. He is my son and he is going nowhere. Paddy is shocked at how strong Aaron feels about this but tells Aaron his mother is only looking out for him and does not want Robert to hurt him again. The only one hurting me is my mother and you can go and tell her that Paddy. </p>
<p>Later on Aaron was sitting on the floor with Seb playing with his toys when Liv and Diane turned up wanting an explanation of what’s going on with Seb. Aaron tells them about him being left alone in the apartment for nearly 24 hours and Rebecca was still missing. He then explained that Clive, Roberts solicitor had told him that Robert wants him to raise Seb. just as Aaron finished explaining everything Chas barged in telling Vic and Diane to take Seb and to tell Robert to stay out of Aarons life from now on. Seb started crying saying he wanted to stay with Daddy Aaron. It's alright Seb Daddy Aaron his here you are going no where. He handed an upset Seb to Liv and asked her to take him upstairs to play. </p>
<p>Once Seb and Liv were out of the way Aaron yelled at his mother to keep out of his business and if she did not want to support him she could just get out of his life. Seb and Liv are all that concerns him now. Aaron told his mother to go as Chas left she told him I won’t let you ruin your life on Robert or his son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron cuts Chas and Paddy out of his life</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Aaron had already decided he wanted to make sure that his family would not interfere in his life anymore. He decided to ring Clive and see if he could come and see him. Just as he had finished on the phone to Clive, Liv came down the stairs looking like she had not slept well. Aaron asked her if she was ok she told him she had heard everything Chas had said and she was worried that Chas will cause trouble and they will lose Seb. Aaron explained that he had just been on the phone to Clive and he was going to see him later to sort this once and for all so she had nothing to worry about.</p>
<p>Later that morning Aaron and Liv had arrived at Clive’s office to sort this situation with his family once and for all. Aaron told Clive he wanted to cut all contact with his mother and step father and for them to be  kept out of his life and away from Liv and Seb. Clive said he would sort it immediately and promised they would be no more hassle from his mother and stepfather. He also told Aaron that the court had give him permanent custody of Seb and that Robert has been told and has asked for Sebs second name to be changed to Sugden-Dingle if that is ok with you. Yes that would be fine but can you please remove the Dingle part as I will be changing my name to Sugden. Liv piped up she wants her name changed to Sugden as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that afternoon Aarons phone rang with number he did not recognise he answered the phone bluntly and was surprised to hear Roberts voice on the other end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron and Robert chat on the phone. Aaron, Liv and Seb leave the village</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Phone call between Aaron and Robert* </p><p>A Robert Aaron said is that really you,<br/>
R Yes its me Aaron,<br/>
A I have missed you so much Robert<br/>
R I have missed you to so much, How is Seb?<br/>
A Seb is home and ok, but asking for his daddy lot and wants lot of cuddles and is very<br/>
clingy with me and Liv.<br/>
R  I just want to be there for you all so much. I am so sorry for everything I did, I should not<br/>
have cut you all off like I did but I thought I was doing what was best but I was wrong.<br/>
A Robert stop apologising I know what you did was because of how much you love me and<br/>
want me to have the best that you could not give me<br/>
R I will always love you Aaron, Did Clive tell you that for you to have custody of Seb we need<br/>
to stay married.<br/>
A Yes Clive told me that and I have no problem with that at all I have changed my name to just<br/>
Sugden and not Sugden-Dingle. Also Liv has changed her name to Sugden as well.<br/>
R  What why? What's happened?<br/>
A  My mother and Paddy wouldn’t accept me having anything to do with you or Seb so me<br/>
and Liv have cut them out of our lives. My family comes first that's you, Liv and Seb.<br/>
R   Aaron i don’t want me and Seb to come between you and your family. The last thing I want<br/>
is you cutting your family out because of us.<br/>
A  Robert that is not your choice to make but mine and Liv’s choice. We love you and Seb<br/>
more than anything. Our family is the most important to us.<br/>
R   Aaron you have to be really sure this is what you want. I love you and Liv so much too.<br/>
A   Robert are you going to set up a visiting pass so we can visit you and don’t fob us off<br/>
R   I wouldn’t fob you off and yes I will set up the pass for you to visit. I need to go soon<br/>
Aaron is Seb there can I say hello to him?<br/>
A    please leave the passes at the prison for us to collect we are going to go on a road trip<br/>
to get away from the village. Oh Robert Seb has fallen sleep beside me. I will give me<br/>
cuddles for you.<br/>
R     I have to go now Aaron. I love you see you soon<br/>
A     Love you to Robert.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron and Liv decided they would leave the village later that night and head to Lancaster and stop off on the way at few hotels before getting on the ferry at Portsmouth to the Isle of Wright and       to visit Robert.</p><p>At 10.30 that night Aaron tied a sleeping Seb into his car seat ready to start there road trip before seeing Robert at the end of the week. They drove through the village they saw Chas talking to Cain outside the pub. As they leave the village Aaron feels free</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron, Liv and Seb day in Lancaster</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron drove for few hours until they arrived in Lancaster and they found the hotel they would stay in for couple of nights they checked in and went straight to bed as he and Liv were both knackered and needed the sleep after the last few days. As Aaron was falling a sleep he felt so free for the first time in long time. </p>
<p>Aaron woke up before Seb and took a quick shower but remembered to leave the bathroom door open incase Seb woke up. As Aaron came out of the bathroom Seb standing there tears in his eyes clutching his teddy that they had give him when he was small. Aaron bent down to him and Seb through his arms round his neck mumbling that he thought Daddy Aaron had left him. I will never leave you Aaron told Seb hugging him tight. Lets get you dressed and we will go and wake Liv and have breakfast. </p>
<p>For the rest of the day Seb never left Aaron’s side. They had decided to spend the day in Lancaster looking around the shops. Seb had asked to be carried and Liv went to pick him up but he cried for Aaron to carry him.  Aaron bought Seb a small car like Roberts and he held it tightly in his hands and eventually fell asleep holding it while cuddling into his Daddy Aarons shoulder. </p>
<p>Later that day back at the hotel Aaron and Seb were playing when Seb asked when he could see his Daddy as he missed him so much. I miss your Daddy to. Hopefully we will see him in a few days. Will I be able to give him cuddle Seb asked. I think daddy will need one of your cuddles Seb.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron arrives in Portsmouth and cuts his mother off completely</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron decided after two days in Lancaster that they would carry on to Portsmouth and stay there few days before getting the ferry over to the Isle Wight to see Robert.</p>
<p>They were staying in small hotel near the harbour which was lovely and give Aaron time to think when Seb was sleep beside him. He looked down at Seb and realised that he was now a full-time single Daddy to Seb and he would not have it any other way. Liv and Seb were his priorities now and he had to make sure they were happy and safe. </p>
<p>The next day Aaron decided to take Seb down to the sea front to explore and Liv decided to tag along. Seeing Seb laugh and smile made everything they had been through over last few weeks worthwhile. </p>
<p>Later that day after they had played on sea front for hours Seb was asleep beside him. Aaron decided to switch his phone on after not having it on for few days as his mother would not leave him alone and the nasty messages was getting too much. As soon as he switched it on the many messages came through. They were worse than before and demanding that he returns immediately. Aaron switched the phone off again and made mental note to get new phone number later that afternoon. He snuggled down beside Seb and fell asleep. They both woke up couple of hours later and Aaron got Seb ready to head into town. Once they were in town Aaron headed to the nearest phone shop and got new SIM card for his phone and switched the sims over straight away and the first thing he did was ring Clive giving him his new number and asking if he could give it to the prison and get it to Robert. They spent the rest of the afternoon wandering round town. </p>
<p>Later that night Aaron looked out of his hotel window to the Isle Wight and got butterflies in his stomach at the thought of seeing Robert in few days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron and Liv think about the future. Aaron receives call from the prison</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day while Seb was playing with his cars on the floor of the hotel room. Aaron and Liv were discussing what they would do once they returned to the village. Aaron said Liv that if  his mother and certain members of his family left him no choice he would pack up and leave the village with Seb and herself if she wanted to go with them. Liv said where you and Seb are is where home is to me. Aaron also told her he thought it would be good idea to get the Mill valued if it was ok with her. Liv agreed and Aaron made some calls and set up a valuer to go to the mill and value it. He said his cousin would be there to let him in.</p>
<p>Aaron decided to check in with one member of his family he knew he could trust. He sent Belle a message saying this was his new number and not to give it to his mother, Paddy or any other members of the family who sides with his mother. He then asked what was going on and asked had his mother had family meeting yet about on how to get Robert and Seb’s out of his life. He also asked her to meet with the valuer to and let him in to value the Mill the following day. She knew where the spare key was. </p>
<p>Later that day after messaging back and forward with Belle and been told that his mother had family meeting but everyone apart from Paddy said that Aaron was older enough to make his own decisions and loved Robert and Seb very much. Aaron decided to take Seb and Liv on boat trip round the harbour then out for tea. Seb was so excited on the boat and loved it so did Liv surprisingly. Aaron laughed and had fun and felt calm for the first time since this situation began and he knew the day of seeing Robert was getting closer. </p>
<p>That evening Aaron was reading to Seb and Liv was laying across the bottom of the bed on her phone when Aarons phone rang. Only Belle and the prison and Liv had his new number. Aaron answered it find it was the prison ringing to tell him that Robert had been beaten up protecting a young guy who the prison wing had found out was gay. Robert was not badly hurt but to prepare himself for few cuts and bruise when he visit in few days. Aaron asked if it would scare their three year old son if so he would have to visit on his own if that was the case. Aaron was told it should be ok to bring their son to visit. <br/>Once Seb was sleep Aaron filled in Liv what was happening with Robert and he told her he was proud of Robert for sticking up for the young guy and how much Robert had changed.</p>
<p>Tomorrow Aaron had feeling all hell would be let lose in Emmerdale</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chas kicks off back in Emmerdale and Aaron realise he and his family have to leave Emmerdale for good</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day in Emmerdale Belle had sneaked out early to meet the valuer at the Mill for Aaron. When they entered the Mill they didn't realise Chas was watching them from the Woolpack door. </p>
<p>As Belle and Valuer were walking around the Mill the front door slammed open and Chas walked in with Paddy shouting and ranting at Belle asking what's going on. Belle ignored her until Chas grabbed her arm and 	yelled in her face tell me now what is going on. Belle turned round and pulled her arm way and said ask Aaron what's going on and get out this is not your house and Aaron and Liv don't want you here. </p>
<p>Chas and Paddy left determined to find out what's going on and stop Aaron anyway they can. They didn't realise Belle heard them and was already on the phone to Aaron. </p>
<p>Aaron answers the phone to Belle while helping Seb with his toast and listened to Belle tell him his mother turned up making nuisance of herself as the valuer valued the Mill and as she left she said they would stop him anyway they can. Aaron was fuming and need to speak to Liv they needed to leave Emmerdale for good .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for short chapter they will be so much more to come</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron and Liv put he Mill up for sale and buy cottage in Portsmouth after deciding to cut ties with Chas and Paddy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day before Aaron, Liv and Seb would get to see Robert. Aaron and Liv had decided to move out of Emmerdale for good and cut all ties with his mother and Paddy and any other members of his family who want to tell him what's best for him. <br/>Aaron and Liv had been looking at cottages in Leeds and the Isle of Wight but they knew Robert would not want them living there so they decided to look at cottages in Portsmouth and decided to go see one today. </p>
<p>They arrived at the cottage it looked similar to the Mill from the outside. Inside the cottage it was roomy and cosy at the same time. They look around and both said they could see them living there. Liv said she had looked at colleges and there was good Art college close by. Also it was far enough from Chas and Paddy. </p>
<p>They told the estate agent they would like to put in an offer on the cottage. Once they put the offer in they rang an estate agent in Hotton to put the Mill on the market for them. Then he rang Belle and asked if her and Lydia would pack up the Mill for him but to do it discreetly as he didn't want his mother or Paddy to know until after they had moved away.</p>
<p>Later that day when Aaron and Liv were playing with Seb Aaron’s phone rang it was the estate agent to say their offer had been accepted. So their new adventure begins and tomorrow they get to see Robert. He couldn't wait to hold his husband</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron, Liv and Seb visit Robert in Prison</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay in updating this fic. hopefully won't be as long for the next update</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning of Roberts visit Aaron had woke up early, showered and dressed before Seb woke, as he knew he would be excited about seeing his daddy later today. When Seb woke he got him washed and dressed and Liv came to their room they decided to go out for breakfast before getting there ferry over to the Isle Wright. <br/>They arrived at the ferry terminal at 09.30  and Seb got excited to get on the boat.</p>
<p>At 09.50  they arrived on the isle Wright and by 10am they were at the prison gates ready to go in and see Robert. After being search and putting their stuff in locker Aaron was led into a room and told  to sit. 5 minutes later Robert walked in he looked thinner and had the last signs of black eye. Robert sat down and reached for Aaron’s hand. Aaron held his hand rubbing his thumb over Roberts hands. Robert apologies for everything. Aaron tells him to stop it he is forgiven and its all in the past. Aaron tells Robert that Liv and Seb are outside the room and looking forward to seeing him.<br/>Aaron asks what happened to his eye and Robert said he got a beating for sticking up for a young man who happened to be gay and was in for killing his step dad after taking lot of abuse. Aaron knew exactly why Robert had stuck up for the young man and it was because it reminded Robert of him. After they talked a bit more Aaron went and got Seb and Liv and brought them in to see Robert. Seb ran and give his daddy hug followed by Liv the smile on Roberts face said it all to Aaron. after Robert was all caught up on everything going on Aaron tell’s Robert that he, Liv and Seb are moving to Portsmouth and have cut all ties with Chas and Paddy. Robert was shocked and not sure what to say apart from are you sure about this. Liv answered before Aaron could say anything and said yes we are sure. </p>
<p>When it was time to leave none of them wanted to leave Robert but knew they had to go. After their good byes Aaron realised he had made the right decision to leave Emmerdale and support his husband. </p>
<p>When Robert went back to his cell one of the officers came and give him a parcel that Aaron had left for him. When he looked through the parcel he came across a little box and inside was his wedding ring. He slid it back on his finger knowing it was back on there for good. He put up the family pics that Aaron had brought in for him. He couldn't believe he had his family back and they were going to always be there for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron, Liv and Seb return to Emmerdale and Aaron has run in with his mother before packing up and leaving for good</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning after their visit to see Robert, Aaron told Liv they needed to return to Emmerdale and put the Mill up for sale as well as selling the Scrapyard. Liv agreed and they decided to leave for Emmerdale that day. They knew the sooner they got everything sorted they could go home to their new cottage and start their new adventure. </p>
<p>They arrived back in Emmerdale under darkness which Aaron and Liv preferred as they would be left in peace for while before Chas realised they are back and cause more trouble for them. </p>
<p>The next morning Aaron was up early and by 9am was on the phone to the estate agents and making calls to contacts to see any of them wanted to buy the scrapyard.</p>
<p>Aaron told Liv they had an estate agent coming that afternoon to put the Mill on the market and that he was waiting for phone call from contact about them buying the scrapyard. </p>
<p>By 2pm there was for sale sign outside the Mill and within 10 minutes Chas was banging on the door screaming at Aaron to open the door now. Liv took Seb upstairs to play. Aaron took deep breath and opened the door to his mother screaming at him. <br/>Aaron where have you been the last few weeks, you just took off and told nobody, and why is there a for sale sign outside the Mill. Mother I am grown man and don’t have to tell you where I have been or why there is a for sale sign outside the house but as you are a nosey cow I will tell you I am selling the Mill and the scrapyard and moving away from you and the rest of the family that will not accept me bringing up Seb. You can't do that Aaron I forbid you to move way and ruin your life and being way from your family just to bring that mans child up. Just give him to Vic and forget about it and move on. Seb is not an it he is my son and I do not have to get permission from you or anyone to move away shouted Aaron and also Vic will never get Seb. Me and Robert have discussed it and Robert has made sure that Clive who is our solicitor will make sure Seb stays with me. So get over it and for once remember I am adult. Now get of my house. Chas left the house but shouted at Aaron this not over, Aaron just slammed the door shut and ignored her. </p>
<p>Aaron told Liv what said between him and Chas and after some discussion Aaron and Liv decided to pack up and leave as soon as possible. Aaron rang Cain and asked where he stood with him raising Seb, Cain told him he didn't have any problem at all with it. Aaron told him he was selling the Mill and the scrapyard and moving away and he needed Cains help as he need a Van and as soon as possible so he can leave the village before his mother starts planning anything to stop him leaving. Cain told him he could get Van to him tonight and would help him load it. Aaron asked Cain if he would be able to drive it for him as he would need to drive his car. Cain said that wasn't problem. </p>
<p>Aaron told Liv they need to start packing as they were leaving tonight. After a few hours and couple of breaks Aaron and Liv had the house nearly all packed up. By 10pm that night they were all packed up and ready to leave. As they left the village for the last time they passed the woolpack and saw his mother talking to Vic. Aaron was glad to be out of the village and way from his mother and Vic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron is Angry that is Mother is still sticking her nose in and bringing members of the family into the mess is mother created and Belle loses her temper with Chas</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Few days later after Aaron and Liv with Cains help had got everything unpacked. He heard his uncle having an argument over the phone and knew straight away it was his mother. </p>
<p>When Cain came off the phone Aaron asked if he was alright and told him he didn't mean to drag him into the mess between him and his mother. Cain told him not to worry about it. Aaron said let me guess she wants to know where we have gone? Cain said she is angry as she thinks Robert is making you do this and making you raise Seb instead of letting Vic raise him. </p>
<p>Aaron was fuming he looked at Seb playing on the floor with his cars and told Cain he wishes his mother would accept that Seb is his son maybe not biologically but in every other way possible. Cain agreed and could not understand why Chas could not accept Seb as Aaron’s son as she had done before. Cain promised Aaron he would not tell his mother where he was. </p>
<p>Cain left the next day and few hours after he left Aaron booked another visit to see Robert a few days later. </p>
<p>A few days later when Aaron was at work his phone rang it was Belle so he thought but as soon as he answered he realised it was his mother who was shouting that she wanted to know where he was or he had to come home immediately. Aaron put the phone down and turned it off. Aaron wondered how his mother had got Belle’s phone as he knew for sure Belle would not give Chas her phone. He decided to use the work phone and ring Belle at home. Keeping his fingers crossed that Belle or Lisa would answer. Belle answered the phone and Aaron explained to Belle that his mother had rung him using her phone. Belle was angry and said she must have got her phone out of her bag when she asked her to go and get Eve from upstairs. Belle apologised again to Aaron and said she would be confronting Chas about this. Aaron said her would speak to her later in the week. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later on as Aaron arrived home with Seb he found Liv sitting on the sofa in tears. Seb ran and give her a hug before going to play with his toys. Aaron hugged her and asked why she was in tears. Liv explained she had a call off Chas using Belles phone yelling at her down the phone telling her to tell her where we were I put the phone down but got so upset at the names she called me. Liv asked how she got Belles phone. Aaron explained what Belle had told him she he rang her as he had phone call off Chas as well. Liv said she tried to ring him but his phone was off. Aaron apologised for and that said Chas wouldn’t know what her once Belle was finished with her. </p>
<p>Back in Emmerdale Belle was so angry with Chas as she made her way to the pub to confront her. When Belle entered the Pub she noticed her whole family were there sitting in the corner ignoring Chas and Vic. Belle yelled at Chas how dare you use me to get to my phone and ring Aaron and Liv leaving Liv scared and in tears. </p>
<p>Chas said I have a right to speak to my son and his family. No you don't Belle screamed. Aaron has made it clear he want to have nothing to do with you or Vic. The state he found Liv in and the names you called her. You are a despicable vile cow who doesn't deserve to call themselves a mother. The rest of the Dingles came over and asked Belle what was going on and once she explained what Chas had done and the names she had called Liv. The whole of the family were disgusted with Chas behaviour and walked out of the pub. Zak told her she was no longer member of the family. As Marlon and Charity left they told Chas she had to sign over the woolpack and leave the Vic and find a new job. As they left Chas shouted that will never happen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>